An openable and closable member control apparatus, such as a power window apparatus, is known. This openable and closable member control apparatus opens or closes an opening by moving an openable and closable member relative to the opening. For example, this apparatus can close the opening by moving the openable and closable member to a closing portion, at which the openable and closable member closes the opening (see, for example, JP2014-156767A corresponding to US 2014/0196252A1). The movement of the openable and closable member to the closing position is executed when a user executes a closing operation (an operation for moving the openable and closable member toward the closing position) as a trigger for executing the movement of the openable and closable member to the closing position. In other words, when the closing operation is executed as a user operation, a control process for moving the openable and closable member toward the closing position is executed.
The control process for moving the openable and closable member toward the closing position includes a process (hereinafter also referred to as a normal control process), which drives the openable and closable member only throughout a time period of executing the user operation, and a process (hereinafter also referred to as an automatic control process), which keeps driving the openable and closable member until the openable and closable member reaches the closing position. The user selects one of the two control processes by executing the corresponding closing operation that corresponds to the one of the two control processes, so that the openable and closable member control apparatus executes the one of the two control processes. That is, when the user executes the closing operation to demand the execution of the automatic control process, the openable and closable member control apparatus selects and executes the automatic control process.
The selection and execution of the control process need to be performed in an appropriate manner according to an operational position of the openable and closable member. For example, in a state where the openable and closable member is located adjacent to the closing position, when the execution of the automatic control process is started, a disadvantage, such as a trouble, may possibly occur.